The present invention relates to an article including identification information, for use in an electrically heated smoking system. The present invention further relates to an electrically heated smoking system for receiving such an article. The article may be a cleaning article or a smoking article.
A number of prior art documents, for example U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,671, U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,594, U.S. Pat. No. 5,505,214, WO-A-2004/043175, EP-A-1 618 803, EP-A 1,736,065 and WO-A-2007/131449, disclose electrically operated smoking systems, having a number of advantages. One advantage is that they significantly reduce sidestream smoke, while permitting the smoker to selectively suspend and reinitiate smoking.
Electrically heated smoking systems typically include a power supply, such as a battery, connected to a heater to heat an aerosol-forming substrate, to form the aerosol which is provided to the smoker. In operation, these electrically heated smoking systems typically provide a high power pulse to the heater to provide the temperature range desired for operation and to release the volatile compounds. Electrically heated smoking systems may be reusable and may be arranged to receive a disposable smoking article, containing the aerosol-forming substrate, to form the aerosol.
Smoking articles developed for electrically heated smoking systems are typically specially designed, because the flavors are generated and released by a controlled heating of the aerosol-forming substrate, without the combustion that takes place in lit-end cigarettes and other smoking articles. Therefore, the structure of a smoking article designed for an electrically heated smoking system may be different from the structure of a lit-end smoking article. Using a lit-end smoking article with an electrically heated smoking system may result in a poor smoking experience for the user, and may also damage the system because, for example, the smoking article is not compatible with the system. In addition, there may be a number of different smoking articles which are each configured for use with the system, but which each provide a different smoking experience for the user.
Some of the electrically heated smoking systems of the prior art include a detector which is able to detect the presence of a smoking article received in the smoking system. An improved electrically heated smoking system including a detector which offers additional functionality to the smoker, and an improved article for use with such a system is provided herein.